In the Woods
by LyraHikaru
Summary: The life of a simple proxy is flipped upside down when news of a rogue reaches his neck of the woods.


**Young Amanda Knox, age 16, was last seen leaving from a friend's house at about 12:30 PM last Monday. The young girl has since been reported missing. Cops are still looking for her.**

I closed the human newspaper and looked up at Hoody and Masky. The partners had brought back this newspaper for us to see what was going on in the human world. "That was my most recent target right?" Masky nodded. "Yeah, they brought out cops, tracker dogs, everything." I whistled. "Must have been a real popular person huh Amanda?" I handed the paper back to Hoody and the duo headed off to let the others read it. I pulled out my key chain and counted the keys on it. When I killed my targets, I took one key from their key chains or key rings to add to my collection. I had about 16 keys at this point but I was still new, a fresh proxy that Slendy had just chosen. I am the Key Collector, known as Zak by my follow proxies.

I stood and walked up to my room to see EJ leaning on the wall next my room. "Sup EJ?" I fist bumped him and he smiled at me from under his mask. "Not much Z. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me and Jeff." I smiled and nodded. "Sure, when?" EJ smirked. "In a few minutes, Jeff wanted to change his hoodie." I nodded. "Just let me get my knife." EJ cocked his head at me. "You don't keep it with you at all times?" I shrugged and smiled. "I'm still new at this EJ, calm your tits." EJ smirked. "No, my tits cannot be tamed!"(This is a legit joke between my friend Chris and myself) BEN stuck his head out of his room. "Didn't know you had tits EJ." I snickered as EJ growled at BEN as the cyber spirit slipped back into his room. I opened my door and grabbed my knife. My knife was a small machete, about the size of Jeff's kitchen knife. I caught sight of my appearance in the mirror. I was a tall, skinny young man, about age 17, with chin length black hair and dark brown eyes. I was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans and black sneakers. I was dressed that way to blend in with the darkness we hunted in. I slipped my knife into my hoodie pocket and headed downstairs. I met up with Jeff and EJ and Slendy. "Hey guys, what's up?" Everyone looked at me. Slendy spoke first. "I have a mission for you three while you're out tonight. There has been rumors of a rogue proxy in our area. I want you three to be on the lookout tonight." We nodded. "Okay, he is known as the Rascal. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, was last seen wearing a dark color jacket or hoodie with dark jeans and dark shoes." EJ elbowed me. "He has your fashion sense Z." I smacked his arms and he chuckled. Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We'll look for him Slendy." The tall man nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go talk to Hoody and Masky about something." We nodded and the man left. "Let's go, its late enough that only a few people will still be on the roads." Jeff motioned as he opened the door and we stepped outside and headed into the woods.

Once we reached the edge of the woods, we could see the nearby town we hunted in. Jeff stepped out of the tree line and pulled his hood up. "Hoods up guys, let's go hunt." EJ and I pulled up our hoods and we spilt up. We were all solo hunters but EJ and I hung out after we got our fill of killing normally. I waved bye to EJ and Jeff as I headed off towards the rich part of town. For some reason, I enjoyed killing wealthy people more than any other group of humans. As I entered one neighborhood, I quickly spotted a lone figure under a street lamp. I smirked and slowly made my way over to the figure. From what I could tell it was a guy standing there. He was just standing there. I approached him and pretended to trip and fall into him. I knocked him over and looked up into his eyes. They were a gorgeous teal and his hair was a bright blond color. "S-sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going!" I gazed up at him innocently. He appeared to be in his 20s. When he got a good look at my face, a smile twisted his lips. "It's fine, are you okay?" I nodded and let him help me up. I could tell he was a rapist, the way his eyes traced my body told me that. "Say, why don't you come back to my place, its a bit late for someone like you to be walking home alone." I nodded and let him lead me to a large house at the end of the street. When we got there and went inside, he led me towards the living room. We sat down next to each other. His hand rubbed my upper thigh. "So what's your name pretty thing?" I smiled sweetly. "Tyler." The man smiled back. "Tyler huh? I'm Winston." I nodded. Winston huh? "Nice to meet you Winston." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I hated when people did that but I giggled like a young child anyways. He was a real pedo. I hated people like that the most. He started moving closer to me and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I scooted away as he moved closer. Soon my back hit the end of the couch we were sitting on. I knew what he wanted from me. And I allowed it to happen. He pressed his lips to mine and that was just the beginning.

After he was finished and he had passed out, I got out of the bed. We had moved upstairs to his bedroom at some point. I got dressed quickly and pulled out my knife. I slid it against his cheek. "Sorry Winston, I had fun but now I must kill you. No hard feelings my friend. Good bye." I swiftly slit his throat and his eyes flew open. He choked on his own blood. His eyes locked with mine and I smirked at him. "Bet you didn't know you just did a murderer huh? Well don't worry about it, God will have fun with you. I had fun Winston." I leaned over and lightly pressed my lips to his and he died, his beautiful eyes wide open. I pulled away and closed his eyes and pulled his blanket up over his neck. He would look asleep to anyone who just glanced in to check on him. I drew a circle with an X through it on the wall with his blood and left his room. I looked down at my clothes and sighed. "He had to go and make me get blood on my jeans." I thought about it. "Well as long as I'm here, I might as well." I stripped down and threw my clothes in the washing machine and then I hopped in the shower. When I finished with my shower, I dried off and threw my clothes in the dryer and threw the towel in the washer. I then went and found Winston's key chain. I removed the only silver key on the chain, the key to his house. When the dryer finished, I pulled on my clothes and went and washed off my knife and headed out, leaving the front door wide open. I pulled my hood up and quickly exited the neighborhood. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up again and something told me something was wrong. I glanced back to see a hooded figure following me. I quickened my pace and headed towards our meeting place, while taking detours to try and lose my tail. Once I reached the meeting place, I spun on the figure, it was a proxy who had just trespassed on our area. The figure pulled out a knife of its own and its hood fell back. As I thought, it was indeed a proxy. My hood was knocked back by the wind to reveal my face to the proxy. He stopped. "Oh shit, sorry dude. You looked like that rogue proxy." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, its cool dud-" "Z!" I looked over to see EJ running towards us. "What's up EJ?" The infamous proxy grabbed my arm. "It's Jeff! He was attacked!" "What?!" I let EJ drag me off with the other proxy following us. EJ was right, Jeff had been attacked. Blood was pooling under his body. "Jeff!" I kneeled next to the killer and felt for a pulse. "It's there but it's faint! We need to get him home!" The killer groaned and his eyes twitched and he coughed. "Jeff, you okay?" Jeff glared up at us. "Yea, peachy." I sighed and Slendy appeared behind us. The other proxy jumped and his eyes widened. Slendy looked at him. "You're one of the Operator's proxies huh?" The proxy nodded. "Yes, the Operator sent me to find the Rascal sir." Slendy sighed and lifted Jeff up. "Well I have to take Jeff back but EJ and Zak can help you uhh...?" "Oh, I'm the Black Snake or Chris." Slendy nodded. "Well Chris, you and my two proxies can go look for this rogue, he can't be that far now." We all nodded and spilt away from Slendy.

"So you're Eyeless Jack and the Key Collector?" We both nodded. "It's cool that you're so new at this yet you have such a huge rep Zak." I smirked and ran a hand through my hair. "Hey, how about we spilt up? You go that way Zak, you go that way Chris and I'll go this way." EJ said, pointing in different directions. We all nodded and set off.

I was walking down a dark alley, my knife just within reach, when two arms wrapped around me, one around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides, and the other clamping over my mouth. I hissed and struggled against my captor. "Stop struggling, I don't want to hurt you, calm down!" I glanced over my shoulder and gazed into beautiful bright blue eyes. My eyes widened slightly but before I could react, I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up, I was lying ontop of a mattress. I sat up and looked around. I wasn't in my room, it looked like I was inside an old hospital or something. I stood up and stretched. The comforting sound of my keys klinking together sounded as I moved around the room I was in. I looked out the window and felt for my knife. No dice. I grit my teeth and tensed up when I heard movement behind me. I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw a boy about my age with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, the same blue eyes as my captor from the night before. We watched each other for several minutes before either of us moved. I turned around fully and cocked my head to the side. "You can talk right?" He spoke first. I snorted. "Yea, I can talk. Where the hell are we?" His stance relaxed slightly and a lazy smirk appeared on his face. "A safe place, for now at least." I raised an eyebrow and glanced out at the surrounding woods. _I wonder if I could make it outside and into the woods without this guy catching me. _"I wouldn't try running at this point, we're quite a ways away from your area." I looked back at him. "How-" He walked towards me and I started backing up. "You are so luck I don't have my knife right now." The smirk grew wider. "Knife? You mean this knife?" And out of his fucking pocket came my knife. I believe my mouth all but dropped open in shock and surprise. I gritted my teeth. "What's your game?" "No game, just trying to keep myself safe, I know how proxies get when they're in a situation they don't like, they pull out their weapon and start attacking anything within reach." I took another step and my back hit the wall. "Shit." He lucky stopped a few feet away from me or I would have started kicking at him. I knew how to defend myself even without my knife. I glanced out the window to gauge the drop. _'YOLO bitches!'_

I turned and leaped out the window. I felt fingers grab after me but gravity took over quickly. I landed roughly and rolled to a stop and looked up at the window. I saw a black hood disappear and I knew I had minutes, maybe seconds before he was on me. I shot off into the woods and heard him chasing after me. I didn't recognize this part of the woods and I knew a lot of these woods. Maybe he was right and we were far away from my area. I ducked behind a tree and started whispering the words to my teleportation song. _'Sing to me, songs of the darkness. Farewell to heaven my friend. Come to me, bury your sorrow. Temptation await the condemned.'_ I paused and waited for the feeling of moving but it never came. "Told you, we're not in your neck of the woods." I jumped and glared up at him. "Back off asshole! I don't know why you took me but so help me-" "What? You have no weapon against me, you can't escape using teleportation. You're stuck here because you don't know this area. It's controlled by the Operator, not the Slenderman." I tensed up at the name. Hoody and Masky had had run ins with the Operator and they weren't good run ins. I braced myself to bolt but then it hit me, he would be expecting that from me, a scared proxy who is trying to escape. I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Fine..." His eyebrows shot to the sky. "Really? Hmm..." I looked up into his eyes and sighed. I shook my head and brushed past him, back towards the building. He hurried after me and his fingers wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me towards the building. I took this time to get a good look at my new companion. His dark brown hair had black streaks in it. I cocked my head to the side and hurried to keep up with him.

When we finally reached the building, he loosened his hold on my wrist but didn't let me go. I guess he thought I was gonna bolt again but until I knew my way around this area, I was gonna stick with him. "Hey, what's your name by the way?" I looked up at him and smirked slightly. "I'm the Key Collector but you can call me Zak." His eyes widened. "Really? I caught the infamous Key Collector? I guess I had the right idea taking your knife away." I rolled my eyes. "What about you? What's your name?" He smirked at me. "I'm the Rascal, otherwise known as Nate."

I felt my eyes widen. "You're that rogue proxy?" He nodded. I tensed up and his grip tightened. I breathed out, trying to calm down so I didn't flip out on him. I nodded. "You're one of the Operator's proxies right?" "Was, key word there Zak." I rolled my eyes as he led me inside. "So what's it like?" He glanced at me over his shoulder. "What's what like?" I rolled my eyes. "Being the Operator's proxy?" He shrugged. "Eh, it was okay, he was a bit controlling but that's expected from someone who has to deal with my follow proxies." "How are you guys any different from my group?" He shrugs. "We're a bit more violent." I snorted. "You're violent? We have Jeff the killer and Eyeless Jack. Now that's violent." Nate rolled his eyes. "Didn't seem that violent when I took him down." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever." He chuckled and led me deeper into the building.

"What is this place?" I asked as we made our way around the building. Nate paused in front of me. "I believe it was a hospital at one point." I nodded. "Cool." Nate climbed over a piece of rubble and held out his hand to help me over. I took it and carefully climbed over the rubble. I felt my foot slip and I felt myself start to fall. But before I could hit the ground, two arms wrapped around me and held me up. My head was resting against his chest and my face turned red. "S-sorry!" Nate chuckled. "It's fine Zak." I looked up into his eyes and blushed harder. I was released and Nate grabbed onto my hand and pulled me down the hallway. I felt somewhat safe with him for some God awful reason, maybe because of how close we are to the Operator but, maybe I could get used to staying with him for now. I tightened my hand around his and he looked back at me and smiled. This was the start of something interesting. I could feel it.


End file.
